Southrons
The Southrons are a relatively large army of men, under the command of the warlord Helios. They dress in black garments, including head wear, robes, and boots. They are strongly organised and loyal to Helios and his allies Agravaine and Morgana. The Southrons are both ruthless and strategic, using tactics such as fire, and gas bombs to ambush their enemies. They appear really inclined to their goals and are willing to do whatever measures it takes, and go anywhere to achieve their warlord's goal. Since they have not appeared near Camelot before Morgana had given the siege plans to Helios, it is suggested their army is weaker than Camelot's in war if Camelot were prepared, or they had no intention of attacking Camelot before Morgana betrayed them. The Southrons most likely feared Uther Pendragon's reign, knowing he would outdo them in a time of invasion or war. Either this or only recently the Southrons had an army strong enough to undergo an attack, though it required the siege plans to ambush them and Agravaine's assistance. When Camelot rebelled back they were rather easily and swiftly defeated, even when their men outnumbered Camelot's by three times as much. This may not have been possible, though, if it weren't for Kilgharrah wiping out a large number of Southrons in The Sword in the Stone: Part 2. The descent of the Southrons is currenlty unknown, and any royalty associated with them, other than Morgana, though it may be they have no current loyalty, given they accepted Morgana as their queen without question. In the Hunter's Heart The Southrons first appeared in the eleventh episode of series four, where they stormed a village in search of new recruits. Most of the people in the village were not willing, and so were presumably killed. A soldier was about to kill Gwen, before Helios stopped him and decided to keep Gwen a prisoner. What the soldier was willing to do before Helios intervened showed just how hard-hearted the soldiers were. This was likely due to an upbringing where they were taught to stop at nothing and show no mercy or exception when undergoing missions. When Gwen escaped from the Southrons hideout, Helios and Morgana rode into the forest, and Helios ordered his men to scour the forest to which they did with no delay. After no success, Morgana then told Helios to order them back, to which Helios whistled and they all came back. In The Sword in The Stone: Part one Southrons stream in.png Spark.png All quarters under our control.png Shooting men.png Take em down.png The traitor is seen.png Thug.png agravaine hunt.png fire repel.png morgana & southrons break in.png southron before being stabbed in bac.png southron entertainment.png The Southrons prepared to undergo their takeover of Camelot. Agravaine used fire signals to lead them to the gate without being suspected. They broke in through the secret tunnel, killing a few guards and knights on the way without being detected by them. They then spilt oil all over the place and set the oil on fire. It is unseen how many peoeple the Southrons killed during the takeover, but in The Sword in the Stone: Part two it is revealed many ran into the forest. Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan and the rest of the knights overpowered a large number of Southrons, but Arthur's arm was injured in the process. It took the Southrons a while to get to where Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Percival and Gwaine were hiding, and when they eventually broke into the room all they found were Gwaine and Gaius, who were captured without being killed, as Morgana was with the Southrons and knew them. After failing to catch Arthur in Camelot, Morgana immediately ordered a chilling hunt for Arthur. They ran to the valley of the fallen kings, and only Arthur and Merlin escaped- Elyan, who they met on the way, had to stop, hold them off and give himself up to ensure Arthur wasn't caught. Elyan was taken back to Camelot, to Morgana's throne room, and tortured with a Nemeth. He reluctantly revealed Arthur's location, in Ealdor, and Morgana ordered Agravaine to go with a large squad of Southrons, and threatened if he were to fail, he would take Elyan's place. Agravaine appeared displeased with his position, feeling the weight of a large deal of responsibility on his shoulders. He later visited Morgana before he went, giving her his last words. She questioned if they were prepared and he said the Southrons were already ready to take off, but were waiting for him to lead them. The Southrons arrived at Ealdor not long after, the majority surrounding the place as Agravaine and a bunch of soldiers entered, pushing people out of the way, wanting only Arthur and his group. Merlin used magic to distract Agravaine and the Southrons as they ran out. The Southrons then left Ealdor completely, leaving little damage. The Sword in The Stone: part two The Southrons chased Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Isolde and Tristan into a cave near Ealdor. Merlin on the way ordered Kilgharrah to attack the Southrons. Only a few survived, including Agravaine. They pursued them into the caves, but the Southrons had no sense of direction in the cave. Merlin went back to make a diversion, calling for their attention and then luring them towards him. After Agravaine threatened Merlin with death, he killed him and the remaining Southrons with a couple magical blasts. Back at Camelot, the Southrons were using Gwaine as their entertainment, making him fight an outnumbering amount of men with a wooden sword. The men were willing to give up their lives just for Morgana and the rest of the Southron's entertainment, showing they either didn't value their life, or they were blindly desperate to please their masters. When old Merlin snuck into Camelot to place a poppet under Morgana's bed, only one Southron managed to get close to him, a hooded one, in which he killed without even looking at and used his uniform as a diguise to escape Camelot. The knights later invaded Camelot to regain it back again, and were mostly successful, beating them 1 to 3. Helios was defeated by Isolde, who stabbed him in the back just as he was about to slay Arthur, but he rebounded, bringing down Isolde with him. When Morgana was defeated by Merlin after losing her magic, it is unknown how many Southrons remained- many may have fled due to their masters being defeated. Leaders *Helios *Agravaine *Morgana Enemies *Emrys *Gwen *Arthur *Isolde *Tristan *Kilgharrah *Smugglers *Camelot *Knights of Camelot Video 500px See also *The Hunter's Heart *The Sword in the Stone *Helios' servant Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Series 4 enemies